Family Moments
by TMNTPRO15
Summary: This story are just snippets of family moments (Hence Name) with Ivy and Raph and the guys with Raph and Iv's Kids. I welcome ideas for chapters please feel free to tell me I don't bite! Hope you will read review but most importantly ENJOY! (2012 verse)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So what I decided is that this story will be different moments/Family time with The Hamatos and Ivy along with four kids that are Ivy and Raph's, the ages will be different each chapter so remember that I still need a girl name picked please vote in my poll on my profile so far Aero has the top spot! SO on with the story! NOTE Hunter is 12 Asher is 10 Cole is 8! Another note for playing on a Baseball team from my school you can join from 8 to 13 if this seems weird..Yeah that's just my school...**

"RAPHAEL! HUNTER! ASHER! COLE! COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE GAME! MOVE IT!" Ivy screamed up to the bedrooms from the bottom of the staircase she is wearing dark navy blue shorts that were folded at the leg, she is wearing a orange jersey with black and white stripes going up the ribs and down her sides on the back of the shirt it says 'Tigers Staff' in black shiny lettering, on the front there is a tiger that has it's mouth curled into a roar. Her hair is done up in a French braid going down to her elbows her makeup is just eyeliner on her waterline with a small amount of mascara. On her cheek there was a black tiger paw print painted with face paint on her other cheek in orange writing with white outlining the letters it read 'Tiger Strong and Proud'. On her feet are orange socks tied dyed with white and black splotches that go up to her knees with a pair of Mizuno Wave Lightning Z sneakers.

Ivy crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the cherry oak wooden flooring of the living room she sighed and glanced up at the hallway. Finally there is a sound of a door opening caught Ivy's ears she smiled to herself when she saw her husband Raphael coming down with an orange jersey with a roaring tiger on the front, with the words in orange with white bubbling around the wording read 'Tigers' on the back of his shirt there are black and white stripes starting at his shoulders going down the back of the shirt sprawling out as in goes farther down his back. In the middle of Raphael's shoulder blades in black shinny lettering read 'Coach' on the bottom of his shirt near the middle of his lower back read in the same shinny black lettering had 'Hamato'. He was wearing a pair of Khaki shorts with lots of pockets on the sides with orange ankle socks with the capital 'T' in black with a pair of orange and black Reebok CrossFit Nano 4.0 on his feet. His sun blonde hair is spiked up at the top and buzzed slightly on the sides he has brown here and there mixing in with the blonde. Raphael smiled down at Ivy halfway to the bottom step "Sorry Babe Hunter couldn't find his Jersey and Asher...Don't get me started when I was going to get a shower he was still in bed.." Ivy smiled and crossed her arms raising an eyebrow cocking her hip to one side Raph also raised an eyebrow "What?" Ivy rolled her eyes still smiling "Asher is so your son when it comes to this type of stuff."

Raph smiled "Yeah but at noon he's your kid." Ivy blinked and sighed "Yeah I guess your right. Oh come on boys we're going to be late you three have to warm up before the game and I need to get the shack up and going before the game." Ivy directed the last sentence up the stairs there were more footsteps then finally three boys came down and smiled sheepishly at the glare they got from their mother. Hunter who was wearing a black jersey with orange on the collar and the ends of the sleeves with the word 'Tigers' in orange writing with white bubbling the writing below the word the number twenty in orange with white bubbling over it as well. On the back in orange shinny lettering in 'Hamato' he is wearing orange pants with black cleats with orange laces. His sun blonde hair was hidden in a orange fleece beanie it made it easier to see his dark green eyes. He looked at both his parents "Well? You two ready or what?' Ivy raised an eyebrow while Raph had his face split into a small grin "Excuse us mister we were waiting for you three!" Asher rolled his eyes and pushed passed his two brothers "Well then, Let's go!" Asher is wearing the same black jersey with the orange on the arms and collar with orange and white bubbled 'Tigers' with the number four in orange with the same bubbled fashion. He's wearing the same orange pants and has on black cleats with orange laces. His brown hair is held back in a black leather Twill Flat Visor Trucker Style Snapback Cap his emerald neon eyes popping with mischief.

Cole just stood in the stairs rubbing his arm glaring at his older brother who pushed him into the door frame trying to get out first. Cole is wearing the same thing as his two older brothers his number is eleven on his feet are a a pair of black and orange cleats with white laces. His Mocha hair is pushed forward by his black Beanie with a orange capital 'T' sown in the middle his hair is covering his hazel eyes. "Geez, Thanks Asher I might have a bruise now!" Asher rolled his emerald eyes "Well Cole, If you can't handle the big dogs stay with the pups." Asher crossed his arms with a smug smile. Hunter elbowed him in the rids "Knock it off." Cole looked at Asher in anger "Hey I'm tough! Just not with you! You like the Hulk with your strength!" Asher scuffed "Uh Sure whatever." Cole rolled his eyes "It's true!" Ivy slightly smiled at her boys "Aright before you three do something you regret. Get in the car." The boys nod ducking away from Ivy to try and hide their embarrassment they each pick up their designated duffle bags from the door. Cole's is a grey Adidas with different pictures stuck to it, Asher's is a blood red Adidas his is ripped and beaten down with roughhousing and just use, Hunter's is a neon lime green with black Under Armor which looks like it was just bought but in reality it is slightly used. Ivy looks over at Raph and winks she walks towards the door right after the three boys run out Hunter and Asher are arguing over who will get the most home runs and outs. Ivy Yells over her shoulder "How much do you want to bet that we might end up with the whole team spending the night?" Raph chuckled "Twenty bucks says your wrong." Ivy smirked devilishly "Your on." There is a loud scream outside Ivy and Raph sigh heading out the door Raph grumbling the whole way about not murdering Asher.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it! I want to know what you all think! Please leave reviews and or your Ideas for chapters!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Stay Awesome LLAMAS!**

 **TMNTPRO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo! I'm back here's a new chappie! Enjoy!**

"For the love of- IVY!" Raph is trying to peel the boys off of each other Ivy comes running down the stairs slipping slightly on the last step. "Why is the last step slippery!?" Raph grunts in response finally breaking Hunter and Asher off of Cole, Raph then looks at Ivy in annoyance "I'll tell ya! Two Words! Water. Balloons." Ivy raises an eyebrow at the boys "I thought I told you three to play _that_ outside?!" Hunter and Asher point to Cole accusingly "He started it!" They both scream at the same time. Ivy looks to Cole with her arms crossed over her chest Cole blinks a few times trying to clear the dripping water from his vision. Without success he looks up at Ivy and shrugs "What? They tackled me outside." Cole gestures to Asher and Hunter "So my first instinct was to flee." Cole states in a matter-of-fact-voice Ivy looks to the other two boys glaring at Cole's back.

"Boys, Knock it off." Hunter and Asher cross their arms and mumble under their breathe. Ivy gives Hunter and Asher a look while Cole is silently laughing, She looks around the living room to which is covered in water. She sighs and rubs between her temples "This is the problem with boys, sometimes I want a girl just to even the odds a bit.." Raph who was just standing back watching the whole scene finally got his bearings and cleared his throat "I don't think that'd do us any good." Ivy scoffs "And why not? Scared?" Ivy nudges his arm playfully Raph raises an eyebrow and has a small smile playing on his lips "Nah, I just think she'd chew the boys out when ever she wants, she'll have your spunk." Ivy rolls her eyes "As long she doesn't get your attitude I'll be good." Raph chuckles "What's wrong with the 'tude?"

"Oh everything." Ivy puts her hands on her hips and smiles at Raphael, Raph rolls his eyes "I feel the love!" Ivy laughs "Aww I'm glad." The boys roll their eyes and make faces off to the side. Ivy looks back to the living room "This will take a while..I feel a migraine already.." Raph sighs and looks around too "Well I'll go grab the mop..Hunter come with me." Hunter follows his father over to the closet where the cleaning supplies are located and pulls out a mop and bucket along with a few rags. Ivy and Asher are pulling all of the soaked blankets and covers off of the chairs and couch, while Cole is picking up all of the broken water balloon pieces. "Well this is a blast." Cole mutters under his breathe Asher snorts and rolls his eyes.

Hunter and Raphael are mopping up the water off of the steps, as Raph mops Hunter whips the remaining water off with the rags and rubs the stairs dry. After Ivy and Ash are finished pulling off the blankets and covers off Ivy picks them up and goes to the laundry room and puts them in the washer. After a half an hour the living room is all clean and dry, the whole family is sitting on the couch wet and grumpy. "Okay so boys what did we learn today?" Ivy asked in anger the boys reply in unison "Not to play with water in the house.." Raph raises an eyebrow "And..?" Cole blinks "And..?" Raph grunts "There's more.." Hunter and Asher look at each other then to Raph both raising their hands and waving them around. "Ohhh me!" Asher hisses "I know!" Hunter sang-song Ivy smiles at the boys antics.

Raph raises an eyebrow "Okay..? You two waving you arms around like mad men. What is it?" They both smile Hunter answers "No more water games ever!" Asher pips up "Unless it's outside." Ivy nods "Yep. You all are free." The boys cheer Ivy smirks "Just don't think your free from punishment!" The boys groan Asher grumbles "Wasn't the cleaning punishment enough!?" Raph and Ivy laugh "Just go upstairs, and keep the ruckus down!"

They nod "Yes mom.." Ivy ruffles Ash's hair as he passed "At a boy." He smiles and runs up the stairs his brothers chase after him Raph looks to Ivy "Not gonna keep the ruckus down.." Ivy smiles "Well they are related to us so..There's that." They both chuckle then up the stairs there is something glass like breaking with a scream following of "ASHER MOM AND DAD WILL KILL YOU!" Raph and Ivy sigh and their shoulders sag Ivy gets up and grumbles all the way with Raph in toe.

 **A/N: Well I hope you liked it kinda was at a loss of what to do for this chapter hope you liked it anyway...**


	3. LEAVING

**A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN WAYYYYYY TO LONG IT'S JUST I'VE BEEN IN HELL AND I'VE JUST GOTTEN REALLY REALLY DOWN AND OUT. FOR THAT REASON I'VE LOST INTEREST IN COMING ON THIS SITE. I'M NOT LEAVING JUST SO YOU KNOW I WILL KEEP THIS ACCOUNT MAYBE HAND IT OVER TO MY SISTER WHILE I KICK START GETTING BACK TO BEING ME. I WILL CHECK PMS AND CHECK ON HERE TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS AND MY SISTER ARE DOING. IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT I'LL BE DOING I'VE GOTTEN A WATTPAD ACCOUNT IF YOUR WONDERING IT'S** ** _fandomlife16._ I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO FEEL AS IF I DON'T LIKE THIS SITE. I LOVE THIS SITE, THIS PLACE WILL ALWAYS HOLD A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART I MADE SO MANY FRIENDS. ****MY INTENTION OF THIS ACCOUNT WAS TO MAKE YOU READERS FEEL IMPACTED IN A WAY I FEEL LIKE I ACCOMPLISHED THAT OBJECTIVE PERFECTLY. I'M SO SORRY TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE I'M NOT LOVING YOU GUYS I DO WITH ALL OF MY HEART, MIND AND SOUL. I JUST FEEL THAT I'VE LET YOU GUYS DOWN BY NOT PROVIDING STORIES OR UPDATES FOR YOU GUYS LIKE I'VE PROMISED WHEN I FIRST STARTED. IT'S JUST THESE PAST TWO YEARS HAVE BEEN SO HARD THAT I'VE NEGLECTED YOU READERS AND THE HOBBY I LOVE DOING TO HELP ME EXPRESS MYSELF YOU YOU GUYS. I'M SO SO SORRY FOR SLOWLY LEAVING YOU LIKE I HAVE BEEN RECENTLY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN I GUESS THAT JUST HOW LIFE IS RIGHT NOW AND I APOLOGIZE WHOLE HARDHEARTEDLY FOR DRAGGING THIS UPON YOU. YOU CAN BE MAD AND HATE ME FOR THIS I UNDERSTAND I JUST HOPE MY SISTER WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS ACCOUNT BETTER THEN I EVER WILL!**

 **until next time...**

 **TMNTPRO...**


End file.
